Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid transfer assembly for use in an infusion system, including a fluid container containing an infusion fluid, and a drug container containing a medical substance, wherein the fluid container has at least one inlet port for receiving the medical substance from the drug container and the assembly further includes at least one fluid barrier controlling fluid passage between the drug container arid the fluid container. The invention also relates to a drug container for use in the infusion system, and to a method for enabling fluid transfer in the infusion system.
Background Information
A serious problem in connection with drug preparation, drug administration and other similar handling is the risk that medical and pharmacological staff are exposed to drugs or solvents which might escape into the ambient air. This problem Is particularly serious when cytotoxins, antiviral drugs, antibiotics and radiopharmaceuticals are concerned.
For this reason, there has been a need of safer systems for handling and administrating drugs and other medical substances.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,054 discloses a fluid transfer device for transferring a substance from one vessel to another vessel avoiding leakage of liquid and gas contaminants. The disclosed device comprises a first member designed as a hollow sleeve and having a piercing member provided with a passageway. The piercing member is attached to the first member which has a first barrier member at one end just opposite the tip of the piercing member. Thereby, the piercing member can be passed and retracted through the first barrier member which seals one end of the first member. The fluid transfer device further comprises a second member which is attached to or attachable to one of the vessels or to means arranged to communicate therewith. The second member has a second barrier member, and mating connection means arranged on the first and second members for providing a releasable locking of the members with respect to each other. The barrier members are liquid and gas-proof sealing members which seal tightly after penetration and retraction of the piercing member and prevent leakage of liquid as well as gas contaminants. In the connected position of the first and second members, the barrier members are located in such a way with respect to each other that the piercing member can be passed there through.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,054, the above-mentioned piercing member is a needle arranged for puncturing the first and the second barrier members, wherein the end opposite to the one end of the first member has means for sealingly receiving or being permanently attached to an injection syringe or the like for withdrawing and/or adding substance to the vessel attached to the second member. When attached to the first member, the injection syringe or the like communicates with the passageway of the needle, so that in the retracted position the needle is hermetically enclosed in the first member having the injection syringe or the like connected thereto.
International Patent Publication No. WO 99/27886 to Fowles et al. discloses a connector device intended for establishing fluid communication between a first container and a second container. The connector device comprises a first sleeve member having a first and a second end, wherein the first sleeve member has a first attaching member at the first end which is adapted to attach to the first container. The connector device further comprises a second sleeve member which has a first end and a second end. Thereby, the second sleeve member is associated to the first sleeve member and movable with respect thereto from an inactivated position to an activated position, wherein the second sleeve member has a second attaching member at the second end adapted to attach the second sleeve member to the second container. According to WO 99/27886, the connector device further comprises a first and second piercing member projecting from one of the first and second sleeve members for providing a fluid flow path from the first container to the second container, and means for Independently hermetically sealing the first and second members.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,078 discloses a luer connector which facilitates connection of a hypodermic syringe to a vial, comprising a luer connectable to a syringe and which extends to a sharpened end capable of being driven through a puncturable vial closure to thereby puncture the closure, a luer support mountable on a vial, and which initially supports the luer in a first position in which the sharpened end of the conduit Is pointed towards the closure, and a luer driver such that movement of the driver relative to the support causes the luer to be driven so that the sharpened end punctures the closure and enters the vial.
When performing infusion, it is often necessary to Inject a drug or other medical substance into the infusion fluid inside an infusion bag or other infusion fluid container. This is normally done by means of penetrating a septum or another fluid barrier of an injection port on the infusion bag or the infusion fluid line with a hypodermic needle of a syringe filled with the medical fluid in question.
However, it has been found that the use of regular syringes or other drug containers according to prior art when injecting hazardous substances such as cytotoxins into an infusion bag or another infusion fluid container might cause pollution of the working environment, something which of course Is unacceptable. For this reason, there is a need of an improved device which eliminates the risk that potentially health-hazardous substances escape into the ambient air or working environment when injecting a drug or another medical substance into an infusion system.
Furthermore, there is a strong need of reducing the costs for medical treatment such as infusion treatment. One way of reducing the costs would be to reduce the number of medical device components which are needed for introducing medical substances into the infusion system, and which have to be kept in stock at hospitals which perform such infusion treatment.